


Once for the Devil

by hardticket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac get hit with some funky Wolfsbane.  Stiles may or may not be to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentum_ls (LadySilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee)eldee for the lightening quick beta. For argentum_ls, I hope I caught at least a few of your requests with this!

“I’m going to kill him,” Scott groans as they stumble into his bedroom. “I’m going to chop him into tiny Stiles pieces until there is nothing left but a Stiles shaped stain on the ground.”

Isaac slams Scott again his bedroom door as he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot just behind Scott’s left ear that makes him whine and pull Isaac in closer to do it again.

He kicks the door shut and thanks every god he can think of that his mother is on late shift at the hospital and she won’t be home for hours. They have the house to themselves and no one to interrupt them. 

They had barely made it through the front door of the McCall house before whatever Stiles had dosed them with went into full effect and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“I can’t believe he did this,” Scott mutters as he litters small nipping kisses along Isaac’s jawline.

“What was that stuff?” Isaac digs his fingers into Scott’s sides and licks the side of his neck.

“I don’t know. He’s been messing around with different kinds of wolfsbane,” Scott groans again when Isaac starts sucking on his earlobe. “Said there were hundreds of different kinds even ones that worked on sex.”

“You mean like an aphrodisiac?” Isaac breathes the last word in Scott’s ear, hot and wet. Scott stops for a second visibly trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, that’s what he called it. Said depending on the dose it could be a lot of fun. If you’re a werewolf that is.” Scott tangles his fingers in Isaac’s hair and yanks him in, kissing and licking his way into his mouth.

“Dammit. I’m going to kill him, slowly and painfully.” 

Isaac meets him and their tongues twine around each other until they both have to stop and gasp for air.

“Well, the way I see it, we've got two choices here. Wait it out and have a very uncomfortable night or actually see where this leads us,” Isaac hums next to Scott’s ear, all the while his fingers running up and down his sides in a faint, ticklish caress.

“I’m not going to lie,” says Isaac, “ I want you and I think you know it. I’m willing, if you are?” Isaac pulls back and looks into his eyes. His eyes glow yellow and then he very slowly and deliberately pushes his hips into Scott’s and grinds against him, letting Scott know just exactly how much Isaac wants him.

“Fuck,” Scott says painfully, pushing back again the solid weight. He hesitates for one second. “I’ve never actually done this with a guy before.”

“Do you want to? Whatever you want.” Isaac smiles hopefully at him and waits for his answer.

“Yes but just so you know I have no idea what I’m doing here,” Scott frowns and hides his face in Isaac’s neck.

“It’s not a about that. Just whatever feels good,” Isaac wraps his arms around Scott and lifts him off his feet. 

“Enough talk,” Isaac growls as he drops Scott onto the bed with a bounce. Isaac grins down at him with a practically feral look. 

Scott raises himself up on his elbows as he watches Isaac climb onto the bed and settle with his legs on either side of Scott’s thighs. Isaac starts kissing his way down Scott’s neck until he gets to his t-shirt and stretches it out of the way to get to his collarbone. He bites down hard and Scott yelps. 

“Hey, watch the merchandise!”

“Oh, I am. This. Off. Now.” Isaac stares at Scott’s t-shirt like it did something to mortally offend him. 

Scott gets with the program, sits up and crowds into Isaac, yanking off his shirt and discarding it on the floor. "Now your turn."

He watches Isaac grin at him as he pulls his shirt over his head, messing up his curly hair in the process. He has no idea how beautiful he looks like this, Scott thinks as he returns Isaac's grin with a goofy one of his own. He flips them over on the bed, pressing their bodies together from hip to shoulder. All warm, bare flesh, sliding and catching together. It makes Scott catch his breath on a groan as he sucks Isaac’s tongue into his mouth in an impatient kiss. He’s never felt like this, fevered and like he wasn't quite in control. 

“You feel so good,” he says. “ Yeah, just keep moving like that.” He flicks at the button on Isaac’s jeans, trying to get enough coordination together to push it back through the hole and failing spectacularly. Isaac pushes his hands away and flicks the button open on his own, pushing the zipper down and kicking out of the jeans in one motion.

Scott can feel everything though the tight red underwear Isaac is wearing, his hard dick pressing into Scott’s thigh as they grind against each other. Scott takes a couple of deep breaths as he tries to calm down. Everything feels heightened like it is real but just a little bit unreal too. It must be the wolfsbane. He’s never been this turned on before and knows if he doesn't get it under control it will be over way too quickly. 

Isaac hooks his foot around Scott’s leg and shifts him closer between his legs. “Do you know how hot you look right now? I've wanted to do this with you for a long time.” Isaac reaches down flicks the button of Scott’s jeans open and pushes the zipper down all the while staring straight into Scott’s eyes. “Lift up.” 

Scott lifts himself off Isaac for long enough to shimmy out of his jeans entirely and then settles back down on him, resting between his legs. He feels a full body shiver go through Isaac as he puts his hands on either side of Isaac’s face and kisses each corner of his mouth and then his lips. 

Isaac laughs into Scott’s mouth and flips them again so he is straddling Scott’s thighs, his arms on either side of Scott’s body. His dick is against Scott’s. “I can see how this is going to go,” He whispers against Scott’s lips. They’re not kissing so much as just sharing breath, lips barely touching. 

“Ngggrh, keep doing that,” Scott says, his eyes going slightly crossed as Isaac slowly moves his dick against Scott’s through his tight underwear, the cotton providing a type of smooth glide, his hips making a circling motion that has Scott seeing stars. 

Scott holds onto Isaac’s forearm as he continues to move in tight little circles against him. Both of them get lost in the sensation. Scott lifts his head up slightly, going for a kiss as Isaac pushes down against Scott. Scott ends up nuzzling against Isaac’s throat as they rock against each other. 

“I'm not going to last much longer,” Scott say his hips stutter as he starts to lose the rhythm they had established.

“It’s okay, me too,” Isaac mutters distractedly near Scott’s ear. 

“Gonna come,” Scott grinds out, his claws lengthening as he starts to lose control. He sinks them into the mattress beneath him as he lets out a howl and comes as hard as he ever has in his life against Isaac. 

Isaac's eyes flash gold as he sees Scott lose control. He rocks more frantically against Scott until he too goes over the edge, coming in long, warm spurts. His teeth lengthening into fangs as his mouth latches onto Scott’s chest, almost but not quite drawing blood. 

Isaac collapses on top of Scott, kissing his neck and shoulders as they both come down from their orgasms. 

“Wow, we totally just came in our underwear, didn't we?” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Isaac teases as he wiggles out of his ruined shorts and settles against Scott. 

Scott wiggles out of his own and wraps his arms around Isaac and spoons him. “ That was awesome. We are so doing that again.” 

“Try and stop me,” Isaac says, sighing happily as he laces his fingers with Scott’s across abdomen and falls asleep.

¸.•*¨)(¨*•.¸.•*¨)(¨*•.¸.•*¨)(¨*•.¸.•*¨)(¨*•.¸ 

Scott hears his phone ringing in his jeans and groans as he tries to wake up. He reaches over Isaac, fumbles the phone out of his pocket and checks the display.

“You’re dead, as soon as I have enough energy to find you, you’re dead.” Scott says to Stiles on the other end as he answers the phone.

“Scott, you know you’ll never do that, dude.” Stiles sounds breathless and there is an indistinct  
growling sound coming through the phone.

“Why can I hear growling?” Scott asks in a vaguely put upon way.

“Well, Derek is here too and he kind of wants me to explain something to you. There may be claws involved. Please don’t kill me!” Stiles whimpers the last part away from the phone and towards Derek.

“Tell him,” Scott hears Derek say at the other end of the line.

“Okay, okay, rude! I'm telling, I'm telling; get those things away from my face!” Stiles yelps and Scott groans into his hand as he rubs his face.

“Stiles, I swear if you don’t get to the point I'm going to leave you to him.” Scott lays back on the bed beside Isaac and gives him an apologetic smile.

“The wolfsbane I hit you with wasn't real wolfsbane, it was blue powder from an old magic kit I had years ago, please don’t kill me!” Scott can hear Derek growling get louder at the other end of the line as Stiles rapidly explains himself. “You needed a push. You were pining. I knew since Allison you wouldn't do it on your own so I gave you a little push. He’s good for you. I knew you wouldn't do anything on your own so…” Stiles goes silent on the other end of the line. Scott can hear Derek breathing hard.

“Give the phone to Derek,” Scott says quietly.

“You’re not going to say anything? But dude, at least yell at me. Something anything! Really?” 

“Give the phone to Derek, now,” Scott says just as quietly again.

Scott hears Derek come on the line and Derek asks, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, dude, better than alright at the moment but don’t let Stiles know. Can you do me a favor?” 

“I'm listening,” Scott can hear Stiles scuffling with Derek in what sounds like an attempt to get his phone back. Stiles isn't winning, at all.

“Take him out into the Beacon Hills Preserve and scare the shit out of him?” Scott says as he turns and grins at Isaac.

“Will do.” He swears he can hear Derek’s grin over the phone.

“Just scare him okay? I’m kind of attached to the idiot,” Scott warns him.

“You have my word,” Derek promises.

“Thanks,” Scott says and laughs as he hears Stiles squawk loudly before the call disconnects.

“That should teach him,” Scott says flopping back down next to Isaac and pulls him into his arms so that Isaac is lying across his chest.

Isaac hums his approval as Scott starts carding his fingers through his hair. “I take it you’re not too upset with Stiles?”

“He definitely deserves to suffer for a while and I'm pretty sure Derek will make sure of that, but underneath it all he did mean well.”

“You are taking this remarkably well considering you want to destroy him a little while ago,” Isaac whispers into his chest.

“He’s my best friend. I can’t be too hard on him, and besides, I kind of like the results,” Scott says lifting Isaac’s chin so that he is looking him in the eyes, “I've wanted that for a while now and I'm glad we did it.”

Isaac smiles at Scott with one of those smiles only he is capable of, the kind that poets write lyrics about, and slowly pulls him into a kiss. “ Me too,” he whispers quietly and settles in to sleep.


End file.
